A Gift for Singing/Transcript
This is an episode transcript for A Gift for Singing. Transcript (The episode begins with an exterior of Petunia's home. Inside, Bob is helping Petunia with her plants, while Petunia is singing.) Petunia: (singing) La-la-la-la-la La-la-la-la-la Bob: Wow, you sure can sing. Your voice is amazing. Petunia: Oh, Bob, that's so nice of you. (Petunia sets another flower pot on the set of flower pots that Bob is carrying, before setting a teapot on top of the stack of flower pots. The weight is too much for Bob to bear.) Bob: Uh, these are kind of- Petunia: Be careful with that one. It's my favorite. (Bob then sets the flower pots and the teapot on an upside-down teapot.) Petunia: Now come on, we're late. Bob: For? Petunia: The big celebration at Pa Grape's Store. It's been open ten years today. Let's go! Bob: Don't wait on me, Petunia, I'll ketchup. (Bob accidentally bumps the stack of flower pots, which sends the teapot flying as he tries to catch it, but it bounces off his head and shatters when it falls on the floor, much to Bob's shock.) Bob: Oh, what am I gonna do? (Scene switches to outside of Pa Grape's Store, where a crowd is approaching Larry, who is selling Juice Pops.) Larry: Juice Pops on a stick! Piping cold! Get 'em while while they're not hot, because they're Juice Pops. Laura: Juicy Pops! Larry: What? Laura: Juicy Pops here! So yummy, you'll want to eat 'em till they're gone. (The crowd abandons Larry as they crowd around Laura for her Juice Pops, much to Larry's shock.) Larry: Hey, I'm cute. I'm as cute as a button. And my Juice Pops are still good. (Pa then comes out from the store while holding a microphone.) Pa: (clears throat) Thank you all for coming to celebrate my tenth year in business. (Everyone cheers.) Pa: I'm moved by your support. You're not just customers, you're friends. All: Aw! Pa: After ten years, I've decided it's time to have a store theme song. (Ichabeezer pushes his way through the crowd.) Ichabeezer: Well, it's about time, Grape. I'll write and sing your theme song. I'll write about how everything costs too much and how your oatmeal is too sticky. I'll sing about... (singing) Your prunes are too squishy (cackles, gags) Pa: Well, lucky for us, you won't be singing. I'm asking Madame Blueberry to help us out. Ichabeezer: Blueberry? Someone: Yay, we love Madame Blueberry's voice! Madame Blueberry: Oh, well, thanks, Pa. Ichabeezer: Oh, you just wait. I'll write you a new theme song, Grape. Heh! (chuckles) (Ichabeezer leaves while laughing maniacally.) Pa: Can he even write music? (Everyone leaves as Pa goes back inside the store, before Petunia approaches Madame Blueberry.) Petunia: Madame, I can't wait to hear your store theme song. Madame Blueberry: Oh, I'm a little bit worried about singing a commercial theme song. I'm more of a blues artist, after all. Petunia: I've always loved your singing voice. Do you give singing lessons? Madame Blueberry: Oh, my dear, I've never officially given lessons, but I'd be delighted to teach you whatever I know. (Petunia and Madame Blueberry then leave, just as Larry comes by while carrying more Juice Pops.) Larry: Juice Pops on a- Whoops! (Larry trips on a Juice Pop that was on the ground and slides across the ground before crashing. Scene switches to back at Petunia's home, where Petunia has planted a flower in a flower pot. Madame Blueberry then approaches Petunia.) Madame Blueberry: Oh, hello, dear! Are you ready for your first lesson? Petunia: Oh, yes! I'll make us some tea. (Petunia leaves then comes back while carrying a teapot and two teacups, before giving one to Madame Blueberry.) Madame Blueberry: Why, thank you. (drinks the tea) We should start our lesson with just an assessment, so I can tell where you might need some help. Petunia: OK, here goes... But I'm warning you, it's in the morning, so I might sound a little froggy. Madame Blueberry: Well, yes, we all have those moments in our career, Miss Rhubarb. Petunia: (singing) La-la-la-la-la-la-la Madame Blueberry: Oh, beautiful. Petunia: (singing) La-la-la-la-la (Scene switches to outside of Petunia's home, as Ichabeezer approaches the place, before Madame Blueberry goes out the door, which prompts Ichabeezer and Rooney to hide behind the wall.) Madame Blueberry: She's so much better than me Petunia: (Off-screen, singing) La-la-la-la-la (Madame Blueberry then leaves, before Ichabeezer laughs maniacally once again, before the camera zooms in on his mouth while he is still laughing. Scene switches to the outside of Pa's store, as Bob enters the store.) Bob: Pa! Pa Grape! Pa: What can I do for you? (Bob holds up the broken teapot in front of Pa.) Bob: Do you have a teapot like this one in stock? Pa: Hm... Nope. I don't have any broken teapots for sale. Bob: I mean, do you have a teapot like this one, only not broken? Pa: I don't remember. I don't have a perfect memory of my whole inventory. Oh, wait, there's one. Bob: (gasps) I'll buy it. (Scene switches to Ichabeezer's mansion, where Ichabeezer is writing his theme song for Pa Grape's Store.) Ichabeezer: I've been working on a little theme song that just might give Pa Grape's store the business it deserves. (chuckles) None! Rooney: (barks) Ichabeezer: That's right, Rooney, I'm gonna write a thumping pop number that will be so catchy and so full of hook, that everyone will love to sing my song and insult Pa Grape's store at the same time. (laughs) Rooney: (barks) Ichabeezer: Oh! Well, that's a good idea. (giggles) Let me write that down. (Scene switches to next morning, where Laura is selling Juice Pops to the people, while Larry tries in vain to sell his.) Laura: Oh! Well, thank you, sir. Here's your Juice Pop. Larry: Aw, man! I'm getting outsold by Laura the Carrot! (Larry then leaves before entering Pa's store, where he buys even more Juice Pops.) Pa: Huh? Larry: Pa, I need better Juice Pops. Everyone's buying Laura's. Pa: Larry, you sold Juice Pops when you were a kid. It was cute then, not so much now. Larry: Oh, I get it. Laura's the cute one. She's barely a kid! I've been cute since I was a baby! Pa: I think you should support Laura. Larry: But this is my thing. I'm the Juice Pop seller. Pa: Being happy for her success doesn't have to take joy from you. I can add to it. Larry: But... Juice Pops. (Larry leaves before Pa turns to see Madame Blueberry.) Pa: Hey, there goes my pop star! I can't wait to hear you sing that song. Madame Blueberry: (chuckles nervously) Yep. Uh, working on it. (Madame Blueberry then rushes off, much to Pa's confusion.) Madame Blueberry: Maybe I should just tell Pa to have Petunia sing his song. (Rooney then appears in front of Madame Blueberry, which surprises her.) Madame Blueberry: Rooney! That leash could only be connected to one veggie. (Camera pans to show Ichabeezer standing in front of Madame Blueberry.) Ichabeezer: Blueberry! Madame Blueberry: Ichabeezer. Ichabeezer: You and I both know that you would never sing pop music. You're a blues artiste. Besides, if they heard her voice, you'd be forgotten like last year's news. (cackles) Madame Blueberry: Oh, what is it that you want from me? Ichabeezer: You're the best blues singer in this town and you know it. What you need is a way to secure your place at the top, not hand it over to Petunia. Madame Blueberry: I do now know what you are suggesting, but I cannot be a party to your schemes. Ichabeezer: Oh, come on now. Not even a tea party? A dry bark tea party? (Ichabeezer holds up a tea bag.) Ichabeezer: Dries the vocal chords right up, and then makes you bark like a dog. If someone were to drink it, they couldn't sing for days. Even Petunia. Bark! Bark! (cackles) Madame Blueberry: (gasps) No, I can't. Put it away and never suggest it again. Ichabeezer: Oh, OK. Well, you can throw it away for me then. I'm not a big fan of bark tea. (Ichabeezer places the tea bag in Madame Blueberry's handbag.) Madame Blueberry: But I- Ichabeezer: Petunia is so young and talented, we old folks don't stand a chance. (laughs) Come on, Rooney! (Ichabeezer and Rooney leave while Madame Blueberry looks at the tea bag that Ichabeezer gave her.) Madame Blueberry: Could I really do something so low just to keep people from finding out that Petunia's a better singer than I am? (Scene switches to Bob and Larry's home, where Bob places Petunia's daisy in the new teapot that he bought, while Larry passes him while carrying more Juice Pops.) Bob: Hm. Hmmm... Larry: Hi, Bob. Bob: Larry, take a look at Petunia's teapot. How does it look to you? Larry: Hm... It looks like you broke it, then tried to buy a new one to pass off as the original. Bob: What?! But how did you- Larry: (laughs) Pa Grape told me. It looks fine. Bob: (sighs) (Scene switches to Ichabeezer's mansion, where Ichabeezer is vocalizing off-key into a microphone, which Rooney does not like as he hides under the sofa.) Ichabeezer: Oh. I sound bad, do I? Well... that's why I spent a lot of dough-re-mi on this baby. (Ichabeezer pulls out a small device from a cardboard box that was on the floor.) Ichabeezer: (chortles) It's the Robo Vocalizer, and it can turn me into a top talent! (Ichabeezer puts the Robo Vocalizer on the microphone and starts to beatbox into it while electronic music starts to play. Scene switches to Pa Grape's store, where Madame Blueberry is trying to write the theme song for Pa's store, before she turns on a radio as slow-tempo music starts to play.) Madame Blueberry: (singing) Pa Grape's Store is really good (Madame Blueberry then falls over after that in frustration.) Madame Blueberry: Ugh! It sounds terrible. (Scene switches to the next day, where Laura is still selling Juice Pops, as Jimmy comes up to her.) Laura: Juice Pops for sale! (Larry suddenly jumps in-between Laura and Jimmy, and starts acting cute.) Larry: Goo-goo! I'm a cute baby. Buy Juice Pops from me. Jimmy: (yells) Help! Cucumber baby-man! (Jimmy runs off, leaving Larry even more sad and frustrated. Pa then comes up to a microphone while on a small cart, before he jacks the cart up to the microphone.) Pa: (clears throat) Welcome to the big reveal of the new store theme song. (Everyone cheers, while Madame Blueberry is standing off to the side, before Pa calls for her.) Pa: Calling Madame Blueberry! (Madame Blueberry takes the dry bark tea bag that Ichabeezer gave her out of her handbag and puts it in the trash can.) Madame Blueberry: Being happy for Petunia's talent doesn't take anything away from mine. Pa, there's something I need to tell you. I couldn't write- (Madame Blueberry is suddenly interrupted by the sound of electronic music, as a flash of purple smoke comes up.) Announcer: And now, ladies and gentlemen, let's make some noise for MC Ichabeezer, the hip-hoppin' old geezer! (Ichabeezr puts the Robo Vocalizer on the microphone and starts to sing.) Ichabeezer: (singing) How do I feel About the store's food and drink? Well, let me bust a move And tell you exactly what I think There are flies in the flour, The milk is lumpy and it's sour To make it short, to the point And to be succinct (Rooney takes the dry bark tea bag from the trash bag.) Ichabeezer: (singing) Let me say, if I may, Pa Grape's Store sure stinks! Stunk, stank, stinko, The selection's really dinko There's no chocolate-'' Archibald: I love this song, but I don't agree with the lyrics. Mr. Lunt: I don't really pay attention to lyrics, I just like a good beat. (Bob comes into the store while carrying the teapot, before coming up to Petunia.) Bob: I'm so glad I found you. Petunia: Bob? Bob: I broke your favorite teapot, tried to glue it back together, but I couldn't, so I bought a duplicate at Pa Grape's and I didn't feel right about passing it off as a fake. Petunia: Oh, Bob... when I said it was my favorite, I wasn't talking about the teapot. I meant the flower. Bob: Ha-ha! (Scene switches to back outside where Ichabeezer is still singing.) Ichabeezer: (singing) ''How do I feel about The store's food and drink? Well, let me bust a move And tell you exactly what I think (Pa enters the store and comes up to Madame Blueberry.) Pa: Madame Blueberry, what happened? You didn't sing, and now listen to that racket. (shudders) Madame Blueberry: The answer to your theme song doesn't rest in me. It's over there. (Scene switches to Petunia and Bob, while Ichabeezer's song still continues.) Ichabeezer: (singing) Pa Grape's store sure stinks! Pa: Bob? Madame Blueberry: No, no, no. (Madame Blueberry approaches Petunia.) Madame Blueberry: Being happy for your talent doesn't take any joy from me, it adds to it. Petunia: But I'm afraid. Madame Blueberry: Listen to that noise! You've got to sing that song. I can't do it. (Petunia then starts to leave the store, knowing just what to do. The scene switches to back outside, where Ichabeezer is still singing.) Ichabeezer: (singing) Stinky, stinky, stinks It really stinks! Petunia: (singing) La-la-la-la-la Madame Blueberry: You can do this. Petunia: (singing) La-la-la-la-la, La-la-la-la-la At Pa Grape's Corner Store, Everybody smiles Sometimes we start singing Mr. Lunt: Wow! Peppy! Archibald: And positive. Petunia: (singing) Pa Grape is the best, He'll greet you at the door Everybody truly loves Pa Grape's Corner Store (Everyone carries Petunia while she is still singing, leaving Ichabeezer, who is shocked at what just happened. Rooney then places the dry bark tea bag in a cup of water that is next to Ichabeezer.) Ichabeezer: Wow. Ha! That took the wind out of me. I need something to drink. (Ichabeezer picks up the cup and starts to drink, not realizing that it now has dry bark tea in it.) Ichabeezer: (coughing) Oh, no! (barks) (Laura is still selling Juice Pops, before Larry comes up to her.) Larry: I'd like one Juice Pop, please. Laura: Aw! My pleasure, Larry. (Larry gives a coin to Laura, who gives the Juice Pop to Larry, as he eats it one bit, before the screen irises out, ending the episode.)Category:Transcripts Category:VeggieTales in the House transcripts Category:Finished Transcripts